1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image synthesizing system comprising a half mirror which is used to synthesize two images and a shooting game machine using such an image synthesizing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are well-known various techniques of image synthesization for synthesizing and displaying two images by the use of a half mirror. A display system relating to such techniques is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho 62-89689. A display method relating to such techniques is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 60-84573.
This display system of the prior art comprises a half mirror having one optical path in which a video monitor is located, with an object to be displayed being located in the other path of the half mirror. The half mirror serves to display a combination of a video monitor scene with the object to be displayed.
In the aforementioned display method of the prior art, as shown in FIG. 11, a half mirror 2 is disposed ahead of an observer M. An image is projected onto the half mirror 2 through a projector 3 located at the same side of the half mirror as the observer M so as to form a reflective image. An object 5 is disposed at the opposite side of the half mirror to the observer M. As a result, the reflective image formed on the half mirror face will be superimposed on the image of the object observed through the half mirror.
Such arrangements can display many kinds of images in combination and are then highly expected to provide many advantages in various fields such as advertisement, education and others.
In the prior art, however, only a still object can be superimposed on a moving image on the video monitor or from the projector. The motion in the synthesized image can be provided only by the video monitor or projector. Thus, the prior art has a limitation in visual representation.